


Nuggets of Truth

by WakandaMama



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Redemption, Soft Erik Killmonger, onseshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaMama/pseuds/WakandaMama
Summary: A soft fic with a pregnant Reader, Erik and cravings at too early in the damn morning





	Nuggets of Truth

The night is quiet and still in the apartment. The A/C blowing gently, the sheets wrap you and Erik together as Erik snores quietly and holds you close by the waist in his sleep.

"Erik…..Erik wake up baby……Erik!“ you whispered loudly in his ear and he cracks his eyes open to peer down at you. 

"Nah.” he croaks in his morning voice, closing his eyes and rolling you to the side a bit so he could cuddle into your neck again.

“Erik!” you whine with a playful pout and he hums as you shift back to face him. 

“Wake up nigga! It’s important!” you whisper sharply, and he groans but opens his eyes and raised an eyebrow at your antics. You smile at him, fully awake and hungry as hell. You gently take one of his hands from your waist and move it up to the swell of your pregnant stomach and he gives a sleepy chuckle at the flutter of a kick that follows that actions. 

“We’re hungry,” you whisper.

Erik smacks his lips as he fully wakes up, you smirk as he sits up stretching and squints at his phone.

“….it’s 2 in the morning…..”

“The time didn’t stop you when we made the baby, so it can’t stop you now from taking us to McDonald's,” you reply rolling up to a sit on the side of the bed and slipping on your sliders. Erik groans but gets up.

“Let me brush my teeth and get my wallet,” he mutters and you give a small cheer and little shimmy as you waddle over to the dresser, putting on one of his long sleeve shirts and joggers. Erik chuckles at you and kisses your temple before going into the bathroom.

Soon you two are heading out. 

_“Imma get me some nuggets, Imma get me some chicken nuggets. Me and this baby wants some chicken nuggets So baby daddy gonna buy me some nuggets. My husband gonna buy me some nuggets You gonna buy me some chicken nuggets." _you repeat this little song for the next to blocks as Erik drives, dancing in your seat and playing with the hand that Erik had permanently laid on you stomach since becoming pregnant 6 months ago. 

"You’re cute or whatever.” Erik side comments as you two turn into the near-empty parking lot of the closest McDonalds. You smack your lips and roll your eyes at his comment but ended in a smile as you two get out and go in. Erik stands behind you at the counter, wrapping his arms around you and rest his sleep heavy head on your shoulder as you decide between getting a ten or twenty-piece.

“Let me get two twenty pieces, a medium fry, and a small Oreo McFlurry.” you order and Erik raises an eyebrow in question. 

“What the hell you gonna do with all them chicken nuggets?”

“Now and Later Nigga, I’m looking out for you,” you reply and he hums and hands the cashier his card and proceeds to rest his head back in your neck as you wait for the McFlurry. You rub a hand through his dreads and wrap your hand around his on your stomach.

“You tired?” you ask and he huffs and brings you a bit closer.

“Yea, but my babies need me, so I’m ‘ight. he says and kisses your cheek as you grab your ice cream and your both go and sit in a booth. Erik yawns and scrolls through his phone, peeping over at you now and then as you eat your Flurry and drum your fingers on the table in wait, he smirks as you perk up when the worker comes and places the tray on your two’s table.

"Oh yeah, my nuggets! Thank you baby!” you say as you grab one of the cartons and perch it on the swell of your stomach, Erik laughs as scarf down the first three then slow down to enjoy the fourth nugget. 

Looking at you in the lazy outfit, hair still tied up and blanked faced but all happy and glowing and full of his child makes a warm feeling fill his chest and bleed through his body with every heartbeat.

Erik smiles and leans his head on his hand and just watches you as you eat and babble about how good the nuggets were, then started talking about baby names again and preparing the house for Shuri to visit soon then about the kids you mentor at the outreach and how both of you will be hard to wake later in the morning and should just call in and stay in.

“What are you thinking about?” you ask after a while and about a third of the carton was gone and he started to steal some fire.

“Just about you, they baby, how and the Hell I deserve something like this. Also that I’m tired as hell and want my bed.” Erik admits and you smile and grab his hand. 

“Your daddy would be proud of you N'Jadaka. You’ve came really far, lost yourself for a time, but it’s better. We got this life, we got out passions and we are changing things around here and we deserve it.” you say.

This causes him to lean over and kiss you right then. 

Because you’re right. 

His life is Good.


End file.
